board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Finding the Average Board 8er
Finding the Average Board 8er was a B8 project run by yoblazer throughout 2007. The project aimed to find the average Board 8er lying about many different aspects of their lives by presenting them with questions in a variety of topics. See Also * Finding the Average Board 8er Part Two (the project's 2009-present rebirth) Rules 1. Please vote only once. 2. Please be honest. Joke answers will really skew the averages. 3. Feel free to nominate a future suggestion. There won't be a formal nomination system; I'll just use whatever looks interesting. 4. You may change your answer, but please delete your original post when doing so. Results Day 1: The average Board 8er is 19.01212121 years old (averaged from 165 responses). Day 2: The average self-supported Board 8er earns $45,358.92 in a year (averaged from 13 responses). The average parents-supported Board 8er earns $6,757.46 in a year (averaged from 39 responses). The average Board 8er's parents earn $102,382.98 in a year (averaged from 45 responses). Day 3: The average Board 8er's height is 70.141 inches (averaged from 145 responses). Day 4: The average Board 8er has 164.6741573 games as their collection (averaged from 89 responses). Day 5: The average Board 8er's weight is 161.5209302 pounds (averaged from 129 responses). Day 6: The average Board 8er has 290.119403 active messages posted on GameFAQs (averaged from 134 responses). Day 7: The average Board 8er has 2.552 gay friends. (averaged from 125 responses). Day 8: The average Board 8er has 3470.896552 songs on their hard drive (averaged from 87 responses). Day 9: The average Board 8er scores 1296.046512 in their SAT (averaged from 43 responses). Day 10: The average Board 8er has visited 4.7265625 countries (averaged from 128 responses). Day 11: The average Board 8er has had sex with 1.472222222 people (averaged from 144 responses). The average Board 8er has had sex with 2.925675676 people (averaged from 148 responses, including outliers). Day 12: The average Board 8er can do 40.71428571 continuous push-ups (averaged from 70 responses). The average Board 8er can do 44.56338028 continuous push-ups (averaged from 71 responses, including outliers). Day 13: The average Board 8er visits Board 8 for the first time on January 2004 (averaged from 130 responses). Day 14: The average Board 8er believes in an afterlife (64.22% said "Yes" from 109 responses). Day 15: The average Board 8er has played 55.59854015 games from GameFAQs Top 100 Games (averaged from 137 responses). Day 16: The average Board 8er scores '-2.87' for Economic Left/Right and '-2.77' for Social Libertarian/Authoritarian, calculated by answering this questionnaire (averaged from 91 responses). Day 17: The average Board 8er believes in God or a Higher Power (60.87% said "Yes" from 138 responses). Day 18: The average Board 8er has been drunk/buzzed 1.38410596 times in the last 30 days (averaged from 151 responses). The average Board 8er has been drunk/buzzed 2.217391304 times in the last 30 days (averaged from 161 responses, including outliers). Day 19: The average Board 8er has 4.93 GB of saved digital porn (averaged from 111 responses). The average Board 8er has 14.49 GB of saved digital porn (averaged from 112 responses, including outliers). Day 20: The average Board 8er's favorite Next-Gen Console is the Wii (38/70 responses, 54.28%). Second Place: 360 - 30 (42.86%) Third Place: PS3 - 2 (2.86%) External Links * Complete Stats - a spreadsheet updated by yo containing the complete results of every poll Category:Board 8 Category:Topic Series